United Forever
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki's uncle Mako finally gets married to Reiko and their entire family comes together for this amazing occasion! Hope ya'll like! Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories.
1. Excitement

Well...you guys are all invited to read this fic where Mako and Reiko gets married! Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolf XIII and Master of Stories. Also...ifeel free to spread the word about this fic if possible! Mako's family and Reiko's family are coming together for this happy unity! So...without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

United Forever

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Excitement

A bright and sunny day in the Valley of Peace and what made the excitement more special is the fact that there's a big amount of happiness bursting in for the Bushido-Akio clan that Mako and Reiko are getting engaged to be married at Shanghai Secluded Valley and everyone in the family is really looking forward to this. At the house, Cody walks back there and as he came in, he saw Mako and Reiko just walking by and he said, "Hey, dad...everyone from Shanghai sent us a lot of good lucks to you guys."

Mako was definitely surprised to hear this and suddenly, Cody shows them a whole lot of scrolls from residents of Shanghai Secluded Valley wishing Mako and Reiko best of luck, which surprised the couple and Mako said, "That's a whole lot of congrats."

"I'll say." Reiko agreed.

The rest of the kids come by and so did Reiko's eight children walked by and Tae Kwan Do said, "Hey, what's going on?"

"We've got a whole lot of thanks from everyone from Shanghai wishing us the best of luck." Reiko answered.

Mako chuckled softly and he said to her, "This is definitely gonna change our lives for the better. All those months of planning...it's gonna pay off pretty soon."

"I agree." Reiko said, smiling.

"Hey, dad...you want us to leave you alone?" asked Bang.

Mako lets out a little laugh and he looks at the kids and replied, "You're good."

"Okay...well, whatever the case, I'm really glad that you guys are gonna get married." Logan replied.

Reiko was actually very surprised to hear that they're excited about being a stepmom and she said, "Really? Normally any kid wouldn't like someone their parents are dating to get married and fill in, assuming that we take over."

"We're not like that at all. We always give people a chance and if they're happy with that one person, there's no reason not to support them." Crash added.

"What he said." Kango stated.

"You know, when I was dating your mother...you guys weren't very fond of me at first because you were still coping with the loss of your father." Mako stated.

Kango had to admit that he had felt that way from the start and he said, "Yeah, we weren't cool with it at first...but after meeting a few of your kids, I pretty much got used to it and we've become close friends since."

"Almost like we're brothers." Bang replied.

"It did take some time, but we came a long way." Reiko agreed.

"When are you guys gonna be married?" asked Zacharias.

Mako picks up Zacharias and sits him on his lap and just patted his head and replied, "Soon, Zach. Very soon."

"Okay."

Mako turns to Cody and told him, "I'm assigning you, Samurai, Tsunami, Musaki and Arizona to be my best men at the wedding."

Cody chuckled softly and he was very excited to be in a position where he and his brothers, cousin and wolf cousin would take part in it and he said, "I'll make sure to let them know."

Max then walks by and he asked, "What you guys doing?"

Reiko looks up at Max in the eye and replied, "Planning out our wedding, sweetie."

Max became very excited to have Reiko as his panda mother and Mako looks at him and asked, "Hey, Max. I got a job for you to do at the wedding."

"What's that?" asked Max.

"How would you like to be our ring bearer?" asked Mako.

Max rose his eyebrows in confusion at this and he asked, "What does a ring bearer do?"

"He carries out the rings in a pillow and he gets called to bring them out to the bride and groom so they can put them on their fingers." Mako replied.

"Sounds cool." Max replied, happily.

Soon enough, Musaki and Arizona came in the house and Musaki said, "Hey, we came here to see our future aunt and cousins."

Reiko started laughing at this and she looked at Musaki and said, "We've only got a week, Musaki."

"How are you guys doing?" asked Arizona.

Mako lets out a smile and said to him, "Just fine. I'm actually glad you're both here."

Musaki and Arizona looked at each other for a second and Musaki asked, "What for?"

"I know you guys are coming to the wedding for our support and I've got a job for you guys. How would you two like to be the best men?" Mako asked.

Their eyes lit up to the fullest extent to know that they're gonna be not only invited to the wedding, but a part of it as well and to have the honor of being the best men really made them amped up for the responsibility that comes with it. Musaki replied, "It would be an extreme honor."

"We'd love that." Arizona added.

Mako smiled at this and he said, "That's great. Samurai, Cody and Tsunami will the best men as well."

Samurai was completely looking forward to that as well and he said, "We're up for the challenge."

"When we leaving?" asked Musaki.

"The wedding's in about a week, so we might have to leave for Shanghai Secluded Valley tomorrow." Mako replied.

"Coolio. We need to let the masters know about this." Arizona added.

"Let's tell them now." Musaki replied.

* * *

Wonder how will the masters react to this? You'll see pretty soon!


	2. Family Affair

Let's see how the masters will react about Musaki and Arizona attending this family affair.

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Affair

Arizona and Musaki immediately ran to the steps of the Jade Palace and couldn't wait to give out the news about going to attend Mako and Reiko's wedding and being the best men and they finally made it to the courtyard and they saw only Shifu and Po doing some yoga lessons and they witnessed Po sucking at standing still at yoga and Musaki couldn't help but snicker a little bit to see him attempt to perfect it.

The sound of Musaki's small snickering caught the attention of Shifu's ears and he turned around and saw both Musaki and Arizona standing there and he asked, "May I help you both?"

Musaki tried to stifle his laughter and he said, "Sorry, master. I didn't mean to laugh. It's...I've never seen Po do yoga before."

"Or anything else for that matter." Monkey muttered.

Musaki clears his throat and he walked up to Shifu and the rest of the masters and said, "Anyways...we've got good news."

"This should be interesting." Tigress said, sarcastically.

Musaki heard that comment coming from her, but he decided to let that slide because he's too excited to announce it and he said, "We're going to Mako and Reiko's wedding."

Shifu's eyes rose up after hearing this and he asked, "The wedding?"

"Yup. You witnessed Mako proposing to Reiko on Christmas." Arizona added.

"Oh, that's right. I do recall that moment. How could I forget? How are they doing?" asked Shifu.

Musaki chuckled at this and he replied, "They're at their happiest. In seven days, they'll be husband and wife."

All of the masters were completely surprised by how long it'll be until they're married and they responded, "Seven days?!"

"How are they gonna prepare and get married in seven days?!" Tigress exclaimed.

Musaki looked at her with a look that reads 'Really' and 'What is wrong with you' after making that jumbling outburst and he said, "For your information...everything's been set up. From the location where they can get married to, decorations, flowers, seating charts, seats, a band to play some music and then you gotta invite your family and friends to attend, your ushers, bridesmaids, best men, someone to dub them husband and wife, flower girl, ring bearer, someone to draw some pictures of the happy occasion and then...you have to prep up the food, the first wedding dance and lastly the honeymoon where they can have their vacation as a couple. Oh, and also you gotta have your gowns for the bride, bridesmaids and tuxedos for the groom and best men. Things like this takes months and months to pull it off without a simple hitch."

All of them were jaw-dropped and shocked after Musaki mentioned everything about how a wedding works and didn't expect that to happen and Musaki replied, "What, I'm not supposed to know what happens behind the scenes of how a wedding works?"

"How do you know so much?" asked Mantis.

"Remember that time that I went to Shanghai Secluded Valley to see my grandparents getting remarried again to celebrate their anniversary? My grandfather gave me the know-how." Musaki answered.

"I may not know a few things about weddings, but I know one word that stands out for me; cake." Po said, with a dreamy sigh.

Just then, Tigress slapped herself in the face for ever asking him that question and Monkey said to her, "He's actually smarter than you."

"Well...I can tell everything's being set up then." Shifu added.

"So...if it's all right with you, can we get a week off?" asked Arizona.

"Why a week?"

"So we can help Mako out with being the best men and make sure he needs some support." Arizona replied.

Mantis hopped up on Arizona and Musaki's shoulders and asked, "You're not gonna attend a bachelor party, right? Because there are several good-looking ladies that would kill to have them all over you and maybe take home with them."

Musaki rolled his eyes at Mantis and asked, "Do we look old enough to go to a bachelor party?"

"Arizona is. He's like...single and 18." Mantis pointed out.

Arizona clears his throat and replied, "But not married. Maybe when I have my own bachelor party."

Shifu lets out a deep exhale and he said to both of them, "If you're quite finished...you have my permission to have the week off. I expect you both to catch up with what you missed up on as soon as you get back, understood?"

"Yes, master." they both replied.

"So...when you are going?" asked Crane.

"We leave for Shanghai Secluded Valley tomorrow." Arizona replied.

Po widened his eyes at this and asked, "Why so soon?"

"Yeah, why so soon?" asked Tigress.

"The wedding's in seven days and we need to help out a little bit before the 'I do's' and we need to get a fresh start if we wanna be the best men." Arizona said.

"So we need to pack up and spend the night at Mako's place and then, we're off to Shanghai." Musaki added.

Viper slithered over to both of them and he said, "Wish your uncle all the best from us and we wish them nothing but happiness."

Musaki smiled at this and said, "I'll be sure to tell them."

"What's so special about weddings anyway? I don't believe that they'll last forever because love doesn't exist." Tigress said, scowling.

Everyone froze after what Tigress said and it completely shocked Musaki the most and he felt as if she's stating the fact that love is a joke and he said, "One, it's a happy tradition to be with the one you love and second, you obviously don't know the Bushido-Akio's very well. They stay married until death do us part and no one in the family ever splits up for any personal reason. They stay together and love always grows stronger...even stronger than kung-fu any day of the week. If you don't have love, nothing important in your life matters at all; especially life. It can get lonely later if you don't have anyone to share with so instead of dodging the bullet, we take a chance and put your love ones first and yourself last. In short, if you don't have love, life is meaningless."

Everyone pretty much took in Musaki's sudden wisdom very well and Crane said, "Musaki's got a point."

"I'm not in for romance. It destroys one's chi." Tigress rebuked.

"Only if people like you run away from it. You can deny all you want, but it's life. You can't keep dodging bullets forever and make yourself invincible. Someday, it'll happen to you. Not sure when, but it will happen. You just have to take a chance and believe that love exists with someone that's willing to care for you, even if you don't care for yourself." Musaki added.

"Musaki's right. You gotta put yourself out there, otherwise...you'll live in a shell for the rest of your life." Arizona added.

"Plus...it's a family affair. That's why we're going there because that's what family does for family." Musaki finished.

Shifu clears his throat and said, "I think we get the point. We'll be glad to see you in a week."

"Bring back some cake!" Po shouted.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he said, "You and your food...it's like you're married already."

As Musaki and Arizona departed from the courtyard, Shifu turned to the other students and he said, "That's enough for today. You're dismissed."

* * *

Pretty epic, huh? Well, we got several more coming up ahead!


	3. Sleepover Night

Here's where Arizona and Musaki hang with his cousins before they head to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleepover Night

As sunset looms in, Arizona and Musaki got their stuff packed up to head onto Mako's house to spend the night before the trip to Shanghai Secluded Valley and the minute they got their stuff together, Shifu walks over to them as they were in the barracks and he said, "Got a lot of stuff to pack, I see."

"Yep. We'll be gone for at least seven days, so it's very important to pack everything." Arizona replied.

Shifu stroked his beard after that little comment he made and lets out a slight chuckle and said, "I'll keep that in mind. I just came over to give you both this."

Arizona saw this present that Shifu wrapped up for Mako and Reiko and Shifu gives it to Musaki and asked, "What's this?"

"This is a present for Mako and Reiko...my way of saying good luck and congratulations." Shifu answered.

Musaki smiled at Shifu for doing this for his uncle and he said, "You didn't have to do this, master."

"But I wanted to. Me and my students are extremely happy for your uncle and we hope that they'll have a good marriage." Shifu added.

Both of them bowed to Shifu and Arizona said, "Thanks, Shifu. We'll be sure to give it to them."

"Maybe we can put it on their wedding present box. We'll just say it's from Master Shifu." Musaki replied.

Soon enough, the other masters were making their way to the barracks into the kitchen and Musaki, Arizona and Shifu were heading in and Po was the first one to notice someone's bags are packed up and he asked, "Leaving already? We haven't had dinner yet."

Arizona scratched the back of his ear and shrugged at the fact that Po was surprised that they were going before dinner and he said, "Then, I guess we wouldn't keep you waiting."

"You can't leave with an empty stomach, you know." Po said, singsongy.

Monkey scoffs in response and mutters, "That'll be the day."

Musaki decided it was best to stick around a little longer to get some dinner before they could go and he looked at Arizona and asked, "Think we should stick around for dinner?"

"It's whatever you want to do, Saki." Arizona added.

They both sat down and awaited for some noodles and Viper looked at Musaki and told him, "I wish I could be at that wedding with you guys. It would be so wonderful to see your uncle and future aunt get married."

Musaki smiled at Viper and replied, "Wish you could come too."

"But I see that it's a family thing and I truly respect that." Viper added.

"You're part of our family too. As is the rest of you guys." Musaki replied.

That part pretty much made everyone feel like they're a part of Musaki's family, even though they're not half japanese at all but they're still a part of it anyway. Monkey couldn't agree more and said, "We're glad to be a part of it as well."

Not long after, they all had dinner and just started talking and stuff and Musaki does tell them the duties of being the best man at the wedding and how much it took them to really plan it and they all seemed pretty interested and gave them an ample round of support for them, as well as Mako and Reiko.

After they had dinner, they finally made their way to Mako's place and as soon as they walked in the house, Reiko immediately greeted them with a big hug and she said, "Hello, boys. Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Musaki said, happily.

"Are those my best men?"

Suddenly, Mako comes in and he is definitely delighted to see them come in and it made him more excited for the wedding that they're here and he just gave them a huge hug and Musaki said, "Hey, unc."

Arizona then gives Mako the present Shifu gave them and he said, "Master Shifu wanted us to give you this."

Mako receives it and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Must be one of our wedding presents."

"Let's put it with the others." Reiko said, as the two places it with the closet full of wedding gifts received by their friends.

Arizona and Musaki took a huge glance at the mounds of wedding presents they received since their engagement that's almost filled up to the roof and Arizona asked, "How are you gonna bring all that to Shanghai Secluded Valley?"

"Some of my brother's old friends are gonna deliver those after we leave tomorrow." Mako replied.

Suddenly, Max walks across the room and he sees Arizona standing there and he snuck up from behind him and grabbed his tail and Arizona turns around and sees Max smiling mischievously and asked, "Mind if I have my tail back?"

Max lets go and he giggles a little and said, "Hey, wolf brother."

"Sup, tiger brother?" asked Arizona.

Both of them gave each other some massive high-fives and hugs as well and Max said, "It's gonna be a great sleepover."

"Yeah, you're right. Can't wait to spend an entire week with the rest of you guys." Arizona replied.

"Ditto for us!"

Just then, Samurai, Phoenix, Jared, Dakota and Tae Kwon Do walks by and they were stoked up to see Musaki and Arizona there and they know that it's gonna be a lot of fun sleeping over tonight and Phoenix said, "A whole week watching my dad get married."

"Not to mention...have a new mom!" Jared cheered happily.

Soon enough, some of Reiko's kids walked by and they felt the same enthusiasm as they felt, Kango was the first one to say, "And have new brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, I feel the same way too." another panda brother replied.

Reiko looks at them and she said, "Kango, you and Mikhail have some fun with the others while me and Mako have a little fun of our own."

Mako chuckled softly and he said, "I know where this is going."

Minutes later, Arizona, Max, Musaki and the others were hanging at Samurai's room for an insane sleepover and they're talking about the wedding and how excited they are that the boys are gonna have a new mom and Samurai said, "Man, I can't believe that this is actually gonna happen."

"Neither did I. At first, I thought that I was the one being the man in the house after dad died and that we wouldn't need anyone to fill in our dad's shoes and take over because step parents are always great ones, but it did take time to get some getting used to." Kango explained.

"And how did you get to like him?" asked Musaki.

"He always comes over to our house and make sure we're doing okay and they watch over my younger siblings whenever my mom's at work and the same with the sibs. They've grown to like them and they were really cool with them around and I guess I kinda wanted things to stay the same. Mako's a cool guy and that I'm lucky that he makes our mom happy." Kango answered.

Musaki nodded his head and he lets out a small chuckle and said, "My uncle Mako always like to give people chances and he's pretty easy to get along with...especially with kids."

"Yep, he's the spitting image between our uncle Sakamoto, our grandfather and Musaki." Samurai added.

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "Couldn't agree more."

"Can we start the pillow fight now?" asked Max, holding a pillow.

"Pillow fight?" asked Phoenix.

Just then, Max throws a pillow to Phoenix and in response, he playfully growls and throws a few pillows back at Max, but hits Arizona instead. Arizona chuckled lightly and throws it back to Phoenix, but Kango got hit next.

"Pillow fight time!" Kango shouted.

All of them had one heck of a pillow fight and just had a whole lot of fun with each other throughout the whole evening and they could not wait until they get to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

Next chapter...Sage meets Tigress before they leave for the valley!


	4. Ready to See the Relatives

This is where the gang sets off to head to Shanghai Secluded Valley...but first, you're gonna see a mini-standoff between Sage and Tigress.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ready to See the Relatives

By the next morning, Sage groggily walks downstairs because he still couldn't get the whole gist of waking up early in the morning and to make matters unusual for him, he hears someone knocking on the door and he begrudingly walks over to the door and when he answers it, he sees Master Tigress standing there and he said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five and I came here to..." Tigress began, but Sage glared at her like he could care less.

"I've heard about you before. You're one of those legendary kung-fu masters. You're a couple of posers to me." Sage said.

That pretty much didn't set well with Tigress and she said, "Posers? I'm the real deal."

"Should I even care?" Sage scowled.

Tigress had every mind to kick the snot out of Sage just like that, but she's trying her best to keep herself under control and she asked, "Is Mako here?"

"Uh...we're busy getting prepped up on the trip to Shanghai Secluded Valley for my dad's wedding. So...beat it." Sage growls.

"Listen, kid. I didn't come all the way down to the Jade Palace to be disrespected by the likes of you." Tigress said, angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Sage.

"Someone you don't wanna mess with." Tigress said, with a growl.

"Well, you and me both. Your kung-fu is great and all, but you and the other masters...you suck!" Sage exclaimed.

"Can you just show me where Mako is?" asked Tigress, almost losing her patience.

"How about I show you the door?" Sage asked, then slams the door on her face.

"Now it's ugly, stupid, crappy and butt-nasty at the same time on the other side of the door." Sage taunted.

Tigress obviously was gonna lose her patience and wanted to snap Sage, but then the door opens and out pops Musaki and said, "Hey, Tigress. What you doing here?"

"Harassing our turf, that's what the hell she's doing." Sage said, in a cold tone.

"Sage...watch it." Musaki said, in the calmest way possible.

Sage didn't think that he would take Tigress seriously and he said, "Fine, then you tell her to kiss my white wolf ass for all I care."

Musaki then turned to Tigress and he rolled his eyes for her sake and he said, "You have to excuse my new cousin, Sage. He's kinda...not a big fan of you guys."

"I've never been insulted like that before in my life." Tigress said, obviously upset.

Musaki clears his throat and said, "You said you wanted to see Mako?"

Tigress rose her head and didn't think that he'd actually knew about it and Musaki said, "I saw the whole thing from that room. He's upstairs, packing up."

"Okay. Give this to him." Tigress said, giving this huge gift to Musaki and he could not believe how big it looks.

"Wow...feels like half of Po's weight." Musaki replied.

Tigress chuckled at that comment and she said to him, "This is from the Five to your uncle. We wish him and Reiko the best of luck."

"Thanks. I thought you still didn't want to be into romance and stuff." Musaki said.

"Yeah, but I thought about it and that I should be happy with the fact that they obviously love each other and I hope this will show how much I do have support for them." Tigress explains.

"I'll be sure to give it to him...as soon as I can place it in the closet with the rest of the gifts." Musaki said, picking it up.

Just then, Mako comes downstairs and to his surprise...he saw Tigress standing there and said, "Good morning, Master Tigress. What brings you down here?"

"Just came over to drop off your wedding gift. I don't know much about it, but I hope this will show how much we kung-fu masters will wish you well." Tigress added.

"Why, thanks." Mako said.

She then went on to say, "And do something about that Sage character. He's a brute."

That pretty much set Sage off and he growled at her and said, "A brute? Well, why don't you be kitty enough to come say it to my face?"

"Sage...let it go." Musaki said, with clenched teeth.

Sage growls at her and walks away and that left Mako a little surprised and he said to her, "Don't worry about him. He's a good sort, once you get to know him."

"Maybe." Max responded.

"Hello, Max." Tigress said.

"Hi, Tigress."

"Well...I should be going now. Master Shifu's expecting me to come back to train." Tigress added.

Mako smiled and nodded his head in understanding and said, "Tell the rest of the masters I said hello and make sure Shifu gets a thank you for sending me that other wedding gift he gave me."

Tigress then looked at Musaki and said, "See you in a week. And by the way...you and me will be sparring."

"See ya in seven days and I'll count on it." Musaki said, smiling.

Tigress began to walk out of the house and Sage comes over to the window and gives her the finger and Musaki looks at Sage and said, "Here's the first rule when dealing with Tigress; do not under any circumstances...make her mad."

"She doesn't know me. I'm a streetfighter for life." Sage growled.

"You mean 'was'?" asked Mako.

Several minutes later, everyone got their stuff ready for the trip to Shanghai Secluded Valley and almost immediately, some of Mako's old friends of his brothers' came by to bring in the wedding gifts they sent out and everyone was full of hugh-spirits as they left the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

"How further is it?" asked Zacharias.

"About 5 or 6 miles." Mako replied.

Kango looks up the rest of them and asked, "Think there's a faster way to get there?"

Suddenly, the sound of a dragon roar could be heard a mile away and Musaki said, "Question answered."

* * *

Anyone wanna guess what that was? You'll see on the next chapter! Also, Sage doesn't believe the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five are real kung-fu masters because he quotes them as 'posers'. So you've got a little bit of antagonism between these two, but you'll see why in another fic I'll do soon about Sage's life...until then...


	5. On the Way to the Valley

Reiko's family get to experience what it's like to ride with dragons!

* * *

Chapter 5: On the Way to the Valley

There were loads of dragons coming out and as they dropped by, Kango and the others could not believe what they just saw right now...real-live actual dragons. Reiko looked amazed and she said, "Oh, honey..."

"Those are our traveling dragons. They take us wherever we go, including Shanghai Secluded Valley." Mako replied.

"Are they safe?" asked Kango.

Cody comes over to Kango and he lets out a reassuring smile and said, "Find out for yourself."

Kango looked a little nervous as he got close to the dragon and when he looked at him, he didn't know what to do, but he takes a deep breath and puts his paw out, then closed his eyes and waits what happens next and suddenly, the dragon closed his eyes and puts his face on his paw. Kango braced himself for what happens, but when he opened his eyes...he could see that they're very gentle.

"Hey...I think it likes me." Kango said, in a soft tone.

Mako puts his paw on Kango's shoulder and said, "My grandfather and I trained them to be very trustworthy towards us and that we're friends instead of enemies."

Soon enough, everyone else petted the dragons and they are started purring softly and Reiko chuckled softly as she got on the one dragon with her fiancee and some of the kids went on the dragons and even Sage got in the dragon and begrudingly muttered about it and Max told Sage, "I'd hold on."

"Why?" Sage sneered.

Without time to answer, the dragons opened up their wings and in no time, they ran up towards the hill and as they hopped off, they flew up all the way up in the air and Sage started screaming and cursing as they were flying all while Max covered his ears after Sage began cursing out loud and Arizona chuckled softly at this and said, "Man...someone's gotta learn how to hold their own tongue."

"What the heck is freaking wrong with you, man? How do you ride with this thing?" Sage shouted.

"It rides you. All you have to do is not scream, curse, puke, crap or piss yourself and you'll be fine." Arizona answered.

"Oh, thanks for giving me that information!" Sage replied, sarcastically.

Most of Reiko's kids were really excited about being able to ride with a dragon for the first time and along the way, the dragons did some extraordinary tricks and all of them started cheering and laughing and just having a lot of fun.

"Okay...this is really awesome! You can see everything from up here!" Kango said, happily.

Kango looks up at the clouds and he sees the whole entire view of China all the way up in the air and he took it all in and just enjoyed the whole view in particular and he said to Mako, "How do you get used to this?"

Mako chuckled at Kango after that comment and said, "We just live each day like it's our last."

Soon after, the dragons got out of the clouds and they completely made their way towards another part of China and they could tell that they're in Southern China and Rico looks down and said, "Hey, look at those mountains!"

"Yep...that tells us that we're in Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki replied.

"Is this really it?" asked Reiko.

"Yes it is, my love." Mako added.

As they made it through the valley, they could see pretty much everyone waving at the entire clan, all with anticipation for their arrival and they gathered to let them land safely and as they all got out of there, the entire valley greeted both Reiko and Mako as they were really excited for the whole wedding.

Sage got out of there and he felt completely shocked that he had just took a ride with a dragon and he said, "Land...sweet, dirty land."

* * *

They actually made it! Next up, the fun begins!


	6. Best Wishes

Now they finally made it and the whole Valley is abuzz with joy and excitement for Mako and Reiko.

* * *

Chapter 6: Best Wishes

After the departure from the dragons, Reiko and company were looking around the entire valley and they were pretty much amazed by all of the warm family friendly atmosphere there and she said to Mako, "This is where you grew up?"

"Yep. We are a very tight-knit community and it's the Valley of Peace, only without any dangers." Mako answered.

Just then, they see Oak Sung walking by and sees Mako and the rest of them and he immediately came to them and said, "Hello, Mako! Glad to see you here."

Mako immediately came and gave his father a hug and he said, "You too, dad."

"The whole valley is really excited for your wedding next week and this will be the best one in this entire valley." Oak Sung added.

Reiko comes over to Oak Sung and she said, "Hello again, sir."

Oak Sung comes over to his future daughter-in-law and gives her a hug as well and said, "I am very glad that you are marrying my son."

"Your son is the most wonderful person I've ever met. I thought I wouldn't be able to have another father figure like my last husband, but I guess Mako exceeded my expectations." Reiko said.

Oak Sung agreed with that and he took a look at her children and he said, "How are my future grandsons?"

"Doing good, I guess." Kango answered.

Soon enough, Arizona and Musaki came over and Oak Sung was quick to notice both of them and he said, "Xing-Fu! Li-Xiao! How are you boys?"

"We're good." Musaki replied.

"Same here!" Arizona exclaimed.

Everyone pretty much came together to greet Oak Sung and suddenly...his wife came along and she hugged pretty much everyone and she felt the same excitement that Mako's getting married again and she said, "Mako...I cannot tell you how happy I am for you."

"Thanks, mom." Mako said, happily.

"This will become a wedding that we will all remember and everyone in the entire Valley pitched in to make sure everything goes smoothly." Oak Sung replied.

"I guess we'll check them out, won't we?" asked Reiko.

"Absoultely."

With that, Mako and Reiko went with Oak Sung and his wife to give them some finalization choices for how the wedding will be while the kids were walking around the whole valley and when most of them saw Musaki, everyone greeted him with mounds of hello's and welcomes and Musaki answered them back and Kango looks up and said, "You seem pretty popular here."

"Most of them know my mom, my dad and my grandfather." Musaki replied.

"Wow...you must be the perfect kid." Sage scowled, sarcastically.

Muskai rolls his eyes at Sage's comment on what he just elborated and said, "Dude, I'm not that perfect. Everyone just knows me, that's all."

Just then, Musaki looks around and what met his eyes were a few friends of his...Liu Shang, Taji, Kaleo, Ruiz, Shing, Kazuo and his brother Zeke walking by and when they saw Musaki there, they immediately went over to him with a huge greeting and mounds of hugs were available and Arizona received it as well and Arizona said, "Hey...what's up?"

"I missed you guys." Musaki said, happily.

Shao chuckled softly and he said to Musaki, "We're like so happy you made it. My dad's been bugging me about if you're gonna show up."

"Shao...I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. Me and Arizona are gonna be the best men at the wedding." Musaki replied.

"That's awesome, man!" Shao exclaimed.

Kango cleared his throat to let him know if he wants to meet them and Musaki chuckled embarassedly and said, "Hey...my bad. Guys, this are my cousins; Kango and Sage. And most of you remember Max."

"Hello." Max said, giving them a wave.

Shao gets down to Max's level and he said, "Hey, little guy. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. You still thinking about Tigress' boobs?" asked Max.

Arizona's jaw dropped after hearing what Max just said and Shao chuckled nervously after that and he said, "Uh...not like I used to."

"I think you were hanging around most of Shao's sibs too long." Arizona said, with a chuckle.

Liu Shang chuckled softly and he said, "Nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise." Kango replied.

"The same." Sage replied, a little deadpan.

Taji clears his throat and looks at Sage and then mutters in Liu's ear, "Tough crowd."

"Don't worry about Sage. He's kinda new to our family and is still learning to see how we do." Arizona replied.

"Do I hear Xing-Fu?"

All of a sudden, Shin Hai comes towards Musaki and gives him a huge hug and he said, "How are you doing, kid?"

"Pretty good, Shin Hai." Musaki replied.

"I knew you would come, you know." Shin Hai said, very excited.

Shao rolled his eyes and said, "As you kept asking me millions of times."

Shin Hai clears his throat and he replied, "Son...give me a break. You know me and my anxiety of waiting so long for something important to happen."

"Well...whatever the case, I'm glad you guys could come." Kaleo answered.

"Ditto for us. Have you been cooled down since living here?" asked Musaki.

Kaleo cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, nothing bothers me anymore like it used to."

Zeke walks over to Musaki and they gave each other a brother hug, as did Shing, Ruiz and Kazuo and the same went to Arizona and they felt hugely excited to be united again. Zeke said, "I wish it could be like this forever."

"Same here." Arizona answered.

All of a sudden, Liu Shang and Taji shook Kango's hand and said, "You guys are gonna love Shanghai Secluded Valley."

"I'm sure we will. My mom's happy with Mako getting married...I mean, this is definitely gonna bring us all together." Kango added.

* * *

For most that said that Liu Shang and the others will be in this fic, your prediction came true! And they'll be here throughout the story! Stick around!


	7. Duties on Best Men

The gang gets a headstart on how to become the best men at the wedding from Shin Hai. Hilarious results!

* * *

Chapter 7: Duties on Best Men

The gang were walking across Shanghai Secluded Valley and Muskai looks at everyone and he asked, "You guys excited for the wedding?"

Liu Shang chuckled with bursting excitement and asked, "Uh, who isn't? The whole entire Valley is really happy for your uncle."

"Yeah, they've been over the moon happy these past couple of months and they could barely contain their excitement." Taji agreed.

Shao looks up at both Musaki and Arizona and he asked, "So...how's life in the Jade Palace been treating you guys?"

Musaki scratched the back of his head and he replied, "It's been good so far. Gets a little dysfunctional with the masters at times, but other than that, it's pretty cool."

"Man, wouldn't it be awesome if all of us were kung-fu masters?" asked Shao.

Arizona looks at Shao for a second and he just lets out a chuckle and a nod and said, "Keep dreaming, dude. It's a whole lot of hard work."

Liu Shang chimes in with this and he said, "Hopefully, being well-known won't go over to my head. If anything, I'll just stay true to myself, like I've always been."

"By the way, my dad's gonna be your uncle's best man at the wedding." Shao added.

That pretty much surprised Arizona and Musaki for being in that position and Musaki said to Shao, "Same as me and Arizona."

"Whoa...that's epic!" Shao replied.

Arizona then looks at Shao for a second and he asked, "Which kinda reminds me...what are the duties in being a best man?"

"My dad's been the best man at Sakamoto's wedding years ago and I'm sure he'll give you a few pointers." Shao answered.

"How much do you guys need to know about this best men duty anyway?" asked Sage.

At a village

Shin Hai brings Musaki, Arizona, Cody, Samurai and Tsunami over to his shop along with the other members to give them some lessons about being the best man at a wedding and he said, "There's a lot of tihngs you guys need to know about being the best man at a wedding."

Sage lets out an exasperated sigh and muttered to himself, "Should've kept my damn muzzle shut."

"As you know, I was the best man at Sakamoto's wedding some years ago and I've given him all the support in terms of wishing them a happy marriage." Shin Hai answered.

Shao nods his head a bunch of times and he said, "Yep. You told me this a million times."

"This is just a beginning start. So, basically...what you guys do is to make sure the tuxedo fits really well, give the groom a huge amount of pep talk and some support and you have to stand a little close to the groom when the ceremony begins." Shin Hai explains.

Musaki and Arizona took all of those rules in as did Samurai, Cody and Tsunami and Shin Hai also said, "Also...the day before the wedding, you have to attend a bachelor party to celebrate your last day of being a single guy before getting married."

"What do you do at a bachelor party?" asked Arizona.

"Well...you attend somewhere to party with and it's usually a whole lot of..." Shin Hai began, before Arizona cleared his throat, motioning that Max is still there.

Shin Hai tried to find a few ways to make it more kid-friendly in hopes that he'll downplay the actual perks of a real bachelor party and he finished, "...fun to be around your friends to celebrate before you get married."

"Nice save." Arizona added.

"Have you ever been nervous before you were married?" asked Max.

"Yeah...I was. You see...I was pretty much a hopeless romantic because I didn't think I would get a chance at someone I would spend the rest of my life with. I still am to this day." Shin Hai answered.

Shao chuckled at this and he told the others, "In translation, my dad wimps out whenever he meets a girl."

Shin Hai lets out a little whimper of embarassment and just wished that Max didn't have to learn about this and he said, "Moving on..."

With that, Shin Hai continued to teach the guys what it's like to be the best man at the wedding and shows what really happens behind the scenes of a wedding and he even lets Max practice on being the ring bearer and taught him a few things about holding the ring when he walks down the aisle when he gets called.

For Musaki and Arizona, sharing that with Cody, Tsunami and Samurai became a huge learning experience for them and Kango participating in what they were doing made him feel like he's a lot more involved and he could see why Mako's family gets along so well and how amazing they are.

"We've got a few days left before the wedding and you guys have got a long way to go before this celebration of matrimony begins." Shin Hai added.

"We're willing to learn more." Cody replied.

"Wonder what's the bride and groom's duties?" asked Arizona.

"Who knows?" asked Musaki.

* * *

Next chapter...Mako gets a little case of the pre-wedding jitters and turns to Oak Sung for advice between father and son.


	8. Oak Sung's Wisdom

There's nothing like a father giving out some advice to his son about getting remarried.

* * *

Chapter 8: Oak Sung's Wisdom

Early in the evening, Oak Sung sat on his roof, doing some meditating and he felt simply in peace, but it's a different kind of peace for his heart is filling with joy and excitement that Mako's getting married soon and he was most definitely excited for what's gonna happen in the next few days and as he felt the wind blow through his fur, he could definitely feel Sakamoto's presence all around him.

As he opened his eyes, he stands up on the roof and looks up at the sky and just whispered, "Oh, Sakamoto...if only you could be here to see your brother get married again. I know you would be very proud of him."

Just then, he looks down on the roof and he saw Mako walking by and he jumps out of the roof and lands on the ground, right in front of Mako and he said, "Hello, son. How is my soon-to-be groom for the second time?"

Mako lets out a deep sigh and he replied, "Anxious, dad. I came over to talk to you."

Oak Sung could tell that Mako's having some pre-wedding jitters and he knows what those used to feel like and he said, "Come inside and talk to me about it."

As soon as they came in the house, Mako sat down on the couch and he lets out a few deep breaths before his father sat down on his chair and he asked, "What is on your mind?"

"A lot. I'm very excited about this wedding, but I am also a little nervous. You know, I've lost my wife Kami years ago due to cancer and this new marriage...I feel like it's all so sudden now." Mako answered.

Oak Sung could see where it's going and he said, "I know it has been a long time since Kami passed away and I can tell that you're still reeling in from that tragedy."

"Yeah, but it's not just that. With this new marriage...I just want to be the best husband I know I can be. I just hope that I can make it right this time." Mako replied.

"Mako...it does not matter whether you are a perfect husband or not. You can still be the husband you know you can be in many ways that you did with Kami. You've got a big heart and you're a very wonderful person. Being nervous before the wedding is perfectly normal. I've been the same way when I married your mother and look at us now...a precious 54 years together watching you kids grow up with wonderful lives. I could not be any more proud." Oak Sun g said.

"Think it could be me and Reiko in 54 years together like you guys?" asked Mako.

"What do you think?" asked Oak Sung.

Mako thought about it for a second, but with the deep, unconditional love that he feels for Reiko and the kids, whatever he said totally made a lot of sense that if he loves her and is willing to do all he can to make her happy, it'll be the same exact feeling he felt when he took care of Kami. He looks up at his dad and said, "I think we'll make those years count."

"Exactly. I am going to tell you the exact same mantra I gave your brother when he married Bao-Yi...wherever life will take you, as long as you make the journey together, your love will grow stronger and will last a lifetime. We may not know how the journey ends..."

"...but we know where it begins." Mako finished.

Those words deeply resonated with Mako and he knows exactly what it meant; it's not about how the journey will finish, but how it'll start. He lets out a chuckle and said, "Those words always meant a lot to me."

"Just remember them as you get more older." Oak Sung replied.

Mako chuckled softly at this and said, "I will. And thanks, dad."

"Anytime, my son." Oak Sung replied.

Mako hugged his dad and he hugged him back as well and he thought to himself, 'I wish Sakamoto would be here to see this.'

* * *

Next chapter, Reiko expresses the same fear to Mako. How will they get through this? You'll have to find out!


	9. Nerves and Support

Mako and Reiko express their pre-wedding jitters to each other, but their love will conquer over everything.

* * *

Chapter 9: Nerves and Support

The next morning, Mako takes a walk around the valley to get some solace and as much as he was excited for the wedding and a chance to marry Reiko, he started thinking about everything his dad told him to ease his nervousness and as he made it onto his brother's old home, he sees Reiko sitting in front of the waterfalls by herself.

That really surprised him because she might be feeling the same jitters as he is and he silently walks up behind her and he slowly puts his paw on her shoulder and Reiko didn't look behind because she knows it's him from behind and she asked, "You nervous, too?"

"More than anything." Mako replied.

Reiko blinks her eyes and she felt a little comforted that he's here for the same reason she came in and he sat down next to her in one of those rocks and he said to her, "This is a good place to come by when you need to think things over."

"This is your brother's house, right?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah. It's a ltitle further away from the village, but close to it. After he died, I always come around here to get some alone time and just hope that he's here...even though he's not." Mako answered.

Reiko looks at Mako in the eyes and she said to him, "I've been thinking. Since we've gotten engaged, I've been a little worried about how our relationship would be between us."

Mako seemed very surprised to hear this come out of Reiko and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what if I mess up? Like what if I'm afraid that I might not be the perfect wife you want?" Reiko asked.

"I've been asking myself what if I'm not a good enough husband for you? But...having jitters at a wedding like this is perfectly normal." Mako assured her.

Reiko agreed with him on that part and she still felt the anxiety about this whole thing and she asked, "What if it never works out?"

Mako looks at her in the eyes and he remembered that quote his father gave him last night and he then asked, "What if it does?"

"I'm serious, Mako. Lots of relationships don't last very long and one of us could hurt each other's feelings because we might succumb to fear of losing each other." Reiko said, with worry in her voice.

He could tell that she loves him so much that losing him could be considered a possibility and he knows that he would do anything for her and he said to her, "Reiko...you know I love you, right?"

"Yes. And I know I love you." Reiko replied.

He looks at her deeply into her eyes and he told her, "We will never lose each other. We can't let fear tear us apart from each other because our love is invincible. We will be there for each other through the good and the bad until the day of our deaths. I've made that promise to you and I will do everything in my power that I will be here in your times of need."

Those words immediately gave her a load of confidence and huge amount of comfort to know that he'll always be here for him and that her fear was replace with hope and she looked deeply into Mako's eyes and she gently stroked his cheek and said, "I believe you, Mako."

They got closer to each other until their lips touched each other as they brought in a tender kiss and almost immediately, that sent a whole lot of support to each other for when they need it most and as they kissed each other passionately, it added to how much they love each other and how they'll do anything for each other and that love will be strong and carry on for the rest of their lives.

After they broke off the kiss, Reiko looked into Mako's eyes and she said, "I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, my sweet Reiko. My father told me that it doesn't matter where the journey ends, but how it begins." Mako answered.

Those words took an immediate set of realization that the journey where their lives will go begins and wherever it goes, they'll be sure to cross it and Reiko said, "I wanna start it with you wherever you go."

"So will I."

As they sat down on the rocks, Reiko feels definitely ready to be Mrs. Bushido-Akio and that she is definitely looking forward to be married to Mako and so is he.

* * *

Romantic, isn't it? Stick around for more!


	10. Looking Good

And they show how to look good on a wedding. Pretty much ends up with hilarious results.

* * *

Chapter 10: Looking Good

As the day went on, Shin Hai took the others out for something to wear for the wedding and they know that they have to try on some different robs that fits them well and when they arrived, the antelope tailor looks over and has expected them to arrive soon and he said, "What kept you so long?"

Shin Hai chuckled softly and he replied, "Don't worry, Rao. We're here for the same reason you told us to tell us...to try on tuxedos for the wedding."

"Very well. I'll have to measure everyone to see if they adjust just the perfect fit." Rao added.

Shin Hai went on first to be measured and Rao immediately went up to measure his height, shoulder, waistline and such and he said to him, "Okay...your waistline is about 11 inches and height is about six feet. We need to find something in your size."

After this, everyone had their turn to be measured and Musaki, Arizona, Shao, Kango, Liu Shang, Taji, Kaleo, Cody, Samurai, Tsunami, Phoenix, Shing, Kazuo, Ruiz and Zeke each received a few sights of the perfect fits for their robes to wear in. Rao then said to them, "I've never measured this many people in my business."

"New experience that you'll take in." Shin Hai added.

Rao then calls in Max and the tiger cub seemed a little nervous about what he was gonna do with him, but Arizona encouraged him to come forward anyway. He took a deep breath and just walked to where he was standing and stepped on the little box and he looked up at Arizona and the grey wolf told him to keep his eyes on only him as Rao begins measuring him through his height, waist and shoulder.

Rao then looks at Max and explained, "You're about 4 feet and 9 inches in height. How old are you, son?"

"8. I'll be nine in 2 months." Max replied.

Max gets off the box and walks towards the rest of the group and soon enough, Sage was being called to be measured and he walks up towards Rao and as he lets his arms out, Rao started measuring him...which became very disturbing for Sage and as he was being measured, he turned to the others and asked, "Is he gay?"

Rao gasped in shock and he asked, "Excuse me?"

"You're like...all around my body like you've got a thing for me and stuff." Sage replied.

Rao then clears his throat and said, "I'm only measuring to see if you would fit into a suit and tie, depending on your height. Part of the job."

Max tugged on Arizona's shorts and asked, "What does being gay mean?"

Arizona was shocked to know Max actually heard that word come out of Sage's muzzle and he lets out a slightly awkward chuckle and Shin Hai replied, "Little Maximus...what he meant by that means that..."

Arizona then clears his throat and said, "Not the right time for him to answer that question."

"And for the record, young man...I am not gay. I'm bisexual." Rao replied.

Arizona quickly puts his paw on Max's ears to prevent him from hearing this and let it be stuck on his head and Sage added, "That's weird."

"I was born this way, kid. Deal with it." Rao shot back.

Soon enough, everyone tried on their robes and different clothes to see if they would fit on them and when they came out with their tuxes, Musaki came out with his new red and white robes and Arizona came with his orange and black robes and Musaki chuckled softly at this and said, "Dude...you look like you're ready for mating season."

"Only if doesn't start me first." Arizona replied back.

Just then, Cody and the other sibs came out with different robes and Samurai looks up at Musaki's robes and said, "Man, Saki...you oughta find a mate with that outfit!"

"Funny, Sam. I've already got a girlfriend." Musaki reminded him.

Max comes in with an elegant golden vest with silver pants and the rest of the gang were surprised to see him with that outfit and Arizona said, "Looking good, Maxim."

"Thanks." Max replied.

"Sounds like you could be getting a whole of girls with that outfit." Phoenix said, chortling.

Liu Shang, Taji, Shao, Kango, Kaleo, Zeke, Ruiz, Shing and Kazuo came out with different kinds of robes, vests and pants to wear for the wedding and Cody looks up at Shao's green and white robes and said, "Pretty awesome, Shao."

"Thanks." Shao said, while putting on his straw hat.

Shin Hai came in with a dark blue vest, black pants and a straw hat to go along with this ensemble and he said, "What do you think of Shin Hai?"

"I say too cool to be a dad." Shao replied.

"Why, thank you."

Rao comes over to rest of the gang and he said, "We got a problem. Sage won't come out of his dressing room."

Arizona lets out a groan and asked, "Why aren't we surprised?"

Within minutes, he went over to Sage's dressing room, knocked on the door and said, "Hey, Sage. Come out, man."

"No way." Sage replied.

Rao grunts in frustration to let them know that he won't come out for anything and Arizona said, "Dude, you gotta come out of the dressing room."

"Forget it, Arizona! I'll look like a geek!" Sage exclaimed.

Musaki rolled his eyes at this and said, "How bad can it be?"

Not long after, Sage comes out of the dressing room wearing an elegant silver chinese vest and grey pants and the white wolfdog feels completely embarassed and a little disgusted by how he looks and Shin Hai said, "You look pretty cool in that."

"You're just saying that so you guys could make fun of me." Sage replied.

"With an outfit like this? Why would we laugh at you?" asked Liu Shang.

Samurai lets out a deep sigh and he told the others, "Sage isn't always one to dress for an elegant event. He's sort of a 'come as you are' person and thinks that being sophisticated is a joke."

"I still don't see what's the point in dressing up like this." Sage added.

"Because you're gonna see dad get married." Cody replied.

Sage sighed heavily and knew that there was no way out of this and that he was gonna do this for his adopted panda dad and he lets out a deep sigh and replied, "It'll grow on me somehow."

"Don't I know how to make you all look fabu?" asked Rao.

Shao looks up at his dad and he whispered, "Did he just use the word 'fabu'?"

* * *

Unexpected, right? And yes, Rao is bisexual. My very first bisexual character. Don't be harsh, please! Stay tuned for more!


	11. Prepping Up

The preparation in a beautiful wedding commences!

* * *

Chapter 11: Prepping Up

Throughout the next couple of days, Mako and Reiko started to get very excited about how it'll go down for this whole wedding to be and they looked around this temple that's larger and more spacious and with one look, Mako is familiarized by the place because he remembers that it's the same place that his brother got married in years ago and that it was definitely fitting for him that he's gonna be married with Reiko there and he lets out a smile and imagines that particular moment when they walk down the aisle on their wedding day.

"What do you think, Mako? I think it's really lovely." Reiko said, happily.

Mako chuckled softly and he looked up at Reiko and replied, "So do I. My brother was married at this place a long time ago and I think this is definitely a perfect place to get married in."

"Well...that's pretty impressive." Reiko added.

Then, Mako tries out several few outfits to get married in ranging from robes, vests or suits and as Mako wore most of them, he felt like some of them are too elegant, too wild, too loud and one was even too over the top and then, he settled into this elegant japanese vest with some robes and as he looked at it, he said, "I could get used to this."

"So...you like?" asked Rao.

Mako chuckled softly, then looks at Rao and gives him a thumbs up for his approval and Rao couldn't simply keep his happiness to himself and lifts him up for a hug and squeals in delight in reaction. Mako then looks at Rao and said, "Okay...you can let go now."

"Oh...sorry, Mako. I've never felt so happy before in my life...more so than sleeping with my boyfriend every night." Rao said, in joy.

Mako looks up at Shin Hai in response to Rao giving out too much information and Shin responded with a very unusual whimper and Mako then said, "Okay...this is the right fit for me."

Meanwhile, Reiko comes out with her wedding gown and as the rest of her bridesmaids stands up and looks at her, they were in definite awe of how she looks in that dress and one of them said, "If I was a bride, I would definitely own that dress."

Reiko chuckled in response to that and she said, "Well...it does look spectacular, doesn't it?"

"Very." another bridesmaid added.

"Mako is a very lucky man, Reiko. Guys like him doesn't just appear that fast. He just comes in at the right place at the right time." another bridesmaid spoke up.

Reiko lets out a smile after this and remembered how she first met Mako for the first time and knowing that she's gonna marry him made her feel like this is gonna be the best time of her life and she said, "You're right about that."

Just then, she looks in the mirror and sees her with the dress and she said, "Could use a little more...flowers."

Everyone else around the whole valley is getting set up for the big event that's gonna occur in a matter of days and most of the guests that are invited are mostly residents and locals of Shanghai Secluded Valley, especially those from Mako's side of the family are gonna come over and soon enough, Reiko's side of the family arrive at the valley for the first time all of her friends are here as well to see her get married.

As everyone gets this wedding underway, seats are being set in, decorations are about to be put up and food has to be prepped up for the after-wedding reception. Not to mention some musicians are here to perform for this occasion and setting the mood for the whole entire temple.

Oak Sung took a look to see how this will be pulled off and as he looked at the temple and sees it looking it's more elegant and more gorgeous setting where Mako and Reiko will be married in, he definitely felt completely satisfied to see how it's set up.

"This is very excellent." Oak Sung added.

Just then, Mako showed up to see his father standing there at the temple and he said, "Hey, dad. How goes?"

Oak Sung quickly turns around and saw that Mako was right behind him and said, "Doing good, son. You?"

"Yeah. I have to say that I'm definitely looking forward to this wedding and to marry the love of my life." Mako replied.

"I'm very happy for you, son. Reiko's family are here." Oak Sung added.

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to meeting them again." Mako said, smiling.

* * *

We focus on Musaki and the others in the next chapter!


	12. Groomed

The next step in looking good for a wedding; ya gotta get groomed.

* * *

Chapter 12: Groomed

With only a few days before the wedding, the gang appears at Rao's place along with Shin Hai and they have no idea what he's up on his sleeve this time and Kango asked, "So...why are we being called to Rao's place again?"

"I have no idea. Must be something important." Shin Hai replied.

Sage silently sneers at the thought of what he's gonna be doing and he said, "Maybe it has something to do with wearing dresses."

"Ew." Max said, in disgust.

Arizona groans at his comment and looks at Sage in the eye and asked, "Must you be so negative?"

"After him 'measuring' me a few days ago, I don't trust him." Sage said, with a growl.

Just then, Rao walks by and sees Shin Hai and the others coming in the house and he said, "Oh, you're here early? That's a good sign."

Shin Hai nods his head and he said, "What do we have to do this time?"

"I'm going to inspect the kids to see if they need to be groomed." Rao replied.

Sage's ears drooped down after hearing the word 'groomed' coming out of Rao's mouth and he has a slight dislike for being groomed because he's always careless about his looks and stuff and he thought to himself, 'Aw, no...the 'G' word? I hate the 'G' word with a passion.'

Rao began to inspect Musaki first and he looks over him and sees no issue there and he said, "You're good."

He then went to Arizona next and from the looks of his fur, he could see that it's a tad messy and he said, "When was the last time you groomed yourself?"

"Like...months ago?" Arizona responded.

"No matter. My boyfriend is excellent at grooming. Laz!"

Just then, another antelope comes in and he comes to Rao and said, "What do you need, my sweet?"

"Make sure this young man is properly groomed for the wedding. His fur looks like he hasn't been groomed in 200 years." Rao answered.

Arizona took whatever Rao said in stride and Laz comes over to him and said, "Follow me, young man."

As Arizona went with Laz, Rao continues to inspect who's gonna get groomed and he looks up at both Shao and Taji and from the looks of their furs, they could use some good grooming and he said, "Come with me, boys. Your wolves and your lack of grooming."

"Not our fault we don't groom perfectly. That's just how we wolves are." Shin Hai stated.

Rao comes in with a brush and groomed both wolves' fur and immediately changes from messy to perfectly groomed from head to toe and began to do something about their spiky hair and combed it down to make sure they look their best for the wedding.

"If this guy comes at me...I'm out of here." Sage muttered.

* * *

20 minutes later

Zeke, Kango and Max passed on the grooming inspection and that they're perfectly fine and when Laz came down with Arizona, his fur was definitely groomed and Shin Hai said, "Wow...you look very elegant, Rizo."

"Rizo?" asked Arizona.

Shin Hai laughs and playfully punches Arizona in the arm and said, "Yeah, that's what I'll be calling you from now on."

Arizona rolls his eyes at that and he said, "Just don't overdo it."

"Who's next?" asked Laz.

"Guess I'll go." Liu Shang added.

Laz took a little inspection to see if Liu is ready for grooming and his fur looked okay and he looks at his mane and sees that it's a little bit unkempt and he said, "No worries. I do big manes and little manes too."

"Surprising." Liu said, nervously.

Kaleo decides it was best to come with him as well to stick with Liu so he wouldn't feel quite as uneasy and after that, Shing, Kazuo and Ruiz were called over to give out some grooming to look their best by Rao and he looks at Shin Hai and said, "You're going next."

"Oh, goody. Wonder what fabulous grooming you're gonna give me." Shin Hai said, sarcastically excited.

Rao looks up at him and he said, "You still have that brute attitude."

"After that little mishap you made on my mohawk when it needs to be groomed up." Shin Hai added.

"Well...how was I supposed to know that my comb sticks on your thick hair?" asked Rao.

"Just be lucky I didn't beat you up for that mistake." Shin growls.

Another 20 minutes passed by and Shin Hai got himself groomed and most of his mohawk was groomed to perfection, but was shortened downwith no trim and Rao said, "Now does that satisfy you?"

As Shin Hai looks at the finished masterpiece Rao gave him, Shin replied, "Looks pretty good. Lucky you didn't screw up."

"You're quite welcome." Rao responds, sarcastically.

Shin Hai got himself and then...Rao looks up at Sage and he said, "You're the last one."

Sage looked up and he sees that everyone else had a turn except for Sage and he definiely knew that something was up and he said, "You'd best stay away from me."

"Come forth and get groomed." Rao said.

"You'd have to get past me first." Sage growls.

Several minutes later, Sage got himself groomed by Rao and he spent the entire time muttering angrily to himself how he got himself talked into being groomed by someone he barely knew and Rao said, "You put up a good fight, but nothing beats my wayts of making you get groomed."

Sage growls in response and said, "I hate you."

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

Now was that funny or what? Stick around for more!


	13. Meeting Reiko's Family

We get to see the bride's side of the family.

* * *

Chapter 13: Meeting Reiko's Family

At the Valley Square, Mako walks over towards Oak Sung's house and he sees Reiko standing in the front porch and she came over to greet her fiance and she kissed him on the lips and she said, "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" asked Mako, surprisedly.

Reiko lets out a few giggles and she said, "Yes...to see my family."

Both of them started laughing with each other as they headed inside the house and Mako sees all of Reiko's relatives and friends of hers and they were just sitting around, chatting and laughing and soon enough, someone notices both of them coming in the room and she said, "Hello...Mako, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Roanoke." Mako replied.

Mrs. Roanoke got herself and just came over to give Mako a hug and a kiss and said, "You are the perfect mate for my sweet Reiko."

"Why thank you." Mako replied.

Suddenly, Oak Sung comes out of the kitchen to serve some more food to the guests and he looks up and sees the happy couple standing there and he said, "Mako...Reiko! Good to see you both here!"

"Hey, dad." Mako said.

"Hello, Mr. Oak Sung." Reiko said, happily.

Reiko's father stood up from his seat and happily looks up at his daughter and future son in law and he said, "I'm definitely proud of you for choosing the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with as well as the woman that I know you're growing into."

"Thanks, daddy." Reiko said, smiling.

"Where are your boys?" asked Mrs. Roanoke.

Reiko chuckled softly and replied, "Kango's with some friends of his and the rest of them are Mako's mother, just showing them around the entire Valley."

A few of Reiko's friends came over to her and Mako and all smiles were on both pandas, but mostly Reiko for finding the one perfect mate and one of her friends looks at Mako and she asked, "What got you attracted to Reiko?"

"We both work at Bao Gu Orphanage at the Valley of Peace, we were both single parents and we both love adopting children." Mako replied.

Reiko scratched the back of her head and said, "Well...I would love to adopt someday."

"How many kids?" asked Mrs. Roanoke.

"As many as I would want." Reiko replied.

Oak Sung widened his eyebrows at that answer and he said, "You know Mako has already made that a reality, right?"

"Yes, I have. And I love every single one of them...including the father of those children." Reiko said, looking at Mako.

Mako immediately blushed and turned extremely bashful and he became so speechless that it caught the attention of some of Reiko's friends and one said, "You made him blush, Rei!"

"Bet you two are gonna have some kids of your own, huh?" another one asked.

That made Mako surprised and Reiko more shocked to actually hear what that person just said that they would consider that option to be thrown out so quickly before marriage came along and Reiko said, "That's between us."

"It's a little personal to ask that question, don't you think?" asked Mako.

Another one of Reiko's friends stepped in and he then said, "Don't worry about what she just said. She can be a little bit...provocative."

"That Margi. Always one to say something surprising." Reiko added.

Oak Sung clears his throat and he brought everyone's attention and said, "Well...I think it is fair to say that we are all happy for Mako and Reiko to see them have a happy life together and us Bushido-Akio's always stay married for many generations, no matter what hurdle life puts us through. So...I'd like to propose a toast to the future bride and groom."

Everyone toasted to each other and drank some serious water and Oak Sung said, "So...let us all head to the temple for the wedding rehearsal."

* * *

How's this for a family union? Stick around for more!


	14. Wedding Rehearsal

Every wedding has o have a rehearsal to make it look effortless for the real thing...so let's see how they do it best.

* * *

Chapter 14: Wedding Rehearsal

Everyone piled into the temple and began practicing the duties for the wedding to make sure everything will be set in its place until the actual wedding day and most of Reiko's family members and friends and Mako's relatives and friends showed up for this private rehearsal. Musaki looks over at the entire crowd and he said, "Sure is a lot of people out there."

"It's mostly my mom's friends and your dad's friends." Kango explained.

Musaki then turned to Kango and he takes another look and sees that he's right and he said, "Yeah, I see them. They seem to get along so well."

Just then, most of the other siblings came with Rango and one of the youngest ones comes in wearing a top hat and Kango starts laughing and said, "Rain...you look exceptionally good looking."

Rain smiled at him and he said, "Thank you."

Sage groans at this brother-like moment and he said, "Remind me to puke when you go all kissy-pissy."

Arizona rose one eyebrow at Sage's comment and he looked really confused and dumbfounded that he actually used them in the same sentence and said, "Kissy-pissy? Really?"

"It's on the top of my head. So what?" asked Sage, with a scowl.

Kango looks up at Sage for a while and he asked Arizona, "Is he always this cranky?"

"And aggressive." Arizona replied.

Sage growled at both of them for talking about him behind his back and assumed that he took that as a personal attack and said, "Don't think that I can't hear you guys. I'm only cranky because I'm here with you guys."

"Chillax. We're ushers. You need to behave in a slightly mannered way." Kango said.

"Don't let him get to you. He just likes to be lazy." Cody said, looking at Sage.

"It's better than getting off my ass and waste my time here." Sage replied.

Kango clears his throat at this, motioning him to watch his language when there are younger kids present and said, "Keep your mouth closed."

Musaki decided to break this up before it goes haywire and he said, "Can we all just chill right now? Just remember what we're really here for."

Kango took a deep breath and agreed with what Musaki had just said and not to let any of Sage's attitude rub on him and screw up the happy occasion because of his refusual to take this seriously and Oak Sung comes to all boys and he said, "Are we all ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Arizona replied.

"Good. Ushers...you will be at the door while the best men stand on the podium with the groom." Oak Sung added.

And with that, they headed towards their duties as Musaki, Arizona, Samurai, Cody and Tsunami stood right between Shin Hai and Mako while Kango, Shao, Liu Shang, Taji, Kaleo, Zeke, Shing and Sage stood in between the doors and Sage begrudingly dealt with this whole thing and Shao looks up at Sage and said, "We're only doing this for Mako. Just be happy for him."

Though Sage's pride was at stake, he reluctantly tried to show some support for his panda dad and did he best to keep his mouth shut and go along with it. Most of the bride and groom's friends arrived and they did their duties to escort them to their seats and Mako whispered to Musaki, "How's Sage taking it?"

Musaki looks on as he Sage's facial expression look like he's bored out of his mind while he was escorting some of Reiko's relatives and Musaki replied, "Just fine."

"Still not used to it, huh?" asked Musaki.

"Not a chance."

Just then, Zacharias, Duke, Bakari and Isaiah walked towards the aisle and sat down to their seats to see their dad and Duke waved to his dad and Mako waved back in response and Zacharias asked, "Where's mom?"

"I have no idea." Bakari replied.

Just then, the flower girl comes in and starts rehearsing spreading the flowers around the floor where the bride will be and after that, she sat down with the boys and said, "Hello."

"Hey." Isaiah said.

Then, the musicians began rehearsing a little love song to make way for the bride's arrival and as the entuire audience stood up, in comes Reiko coming in along with her bridesmaids and Mako looks up at her and he began thinking to himself, 'Can't wait for the actual wedding day.'

Seconds later...

Mako and Reiko rehearsed saying their vows to each other and soon enough, Max comes in and began his duty on being the ring bearer as he headed towards the bride and groom and began practicing.

After that, everyone came out of the temple, actually looking forward to the wedding and Mako and Reiko were definitely gonna have some fun as they reached their final day of being single again.

"Thank the Gods it's over." Sage said.

Arizona shakes his head in amusement and he said to Sage, "It's only rehearsal. Besides, you do the actual duty tomorrow on their wedding day."

Sage then groans at this and said, "More work?"

"You know, you could use a job." Mako added.

"The only work I do is streetfighting. At least I don't get paid for it." Sage replied.

Musaki sighs at this and he said, "That was what you used to do. You don't need to do that anymore."

"Whatever." Sage muttered.

* * *

Wasn't that cool? Next chapter...the kids have some fun before the big wedding day!


	15. Fun Night

While the adults have their bachelor parties, the kids have a party of their own the night before the wedding.

* * *

Chapter 15: Fun Night

At Shin Hai's house

Musaki, Arizona, Shao and the rest of the gang were hanging out with each other, just talking and joking around and then, Shin Hai comes around and he said, "Hey, guys. I'm about to head to Mako's bachelor party. Usually, the best men get to go to these things to celebrate their last days of being single, but I'm flying solo this time."

"Simply because we're underage." Shao added.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It'll be your guys' time." Shin Hai added.

Shao chuckled softly and this and said, "No problem, dad. I've got everything under control. Besides, me and the guys will have a little fun on our own."

"Don't let the young ones stay up too late. Especially Takumi." Shin replied.

"I heard that!" Takumi said, from a distance.

Shin Hai smiled in response and he looks up at the gang and said, "All righty. You guys be good while I'm gone."

"Justr don't come back home without pants. Last time, you lost your pants to some girl after a game at the bar." Shao reminded him.

Shin rolled his eyes at what Shao just said to him and he said, "That was a long time ago...and I was drunk."

Musaki looks up at Shin and asked, "Still haven't learn your lesson on drinking?"

"I'm trying to cut back, Xing-Fu. Give me a break." Shin said.

Shin heads out for the night and as soon as he left, Shao looks up at everyone sitting there and he asked, "So...what do we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" asked Samurai.

Just then, Takumi sneaks over to Max and he whispered to Max's ear, "My dad's hidden some candy under his bed. Wanna get some?"

That caused an interest in Max because he loves some serious candy and replied, "Let's do this!"

"Hold it! No one goes into dad's stash...not unless I'm the first one to grab it!" Shao said, running off to his dad's room.

"Hey, no fair!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Let's get him!" Max replied, as he ran with Takumi.

Kango sees them go and he lets out a little smile and he started to remember those moments where he used to sneak in his mom's stash for some candy and said, "To be a young kid again."

"When it comes to Max and his candy, look out. He's very serious about getting to be the first one there." Arizona added.

"I don't blame ya, man." Kango said, laughing.

Musaki nods his head in agreement and he said, "I can't wait until tomorrow when your mom and your sibs come together as one big family."

"So am I." Kango agreed.

Samurai looks over at the gang and he said to them, "We should have a sleepover here."

"Yeah, we are spending the night at Shin Hai's room anyway." Cody agreed.

Zacharias looks up at the rest of the gang and he asked, "Aren't sleepovers for girls?"

Tsunami glared at Zacharias after making that little assumption he just made and he said to the little panda, "It's not that kind of sleepover. It's a boys only sleepover."

"Oh...okay." Zacharias replied.

Shao then comes downstairs with some candy with Max and Takumi and he said, "How long has my dad been holding out on us? This is like the big gold mine."

"So good..." Takumi said, sighing.

Shao then looks up at Takumi and he said, "All righty, Kumi. I think it's time for you to head to bed."

"Aw, Shao...you always say that." Takumi added.

10 minutes later...

Shao comes back to the living room and he sees the rest of the gang still there and he said, "My sibs are all asleep and now we get to have some fun."

"Let the sleepover commence!" Samurai exclaimed.

"You guys don't have any pajamas, do ya?" asked Sage.

Shao looks at Sage for a second and he answered, "We're sleeping with what we have on."

"This might surprise you guys...but I sleep in the nude." Sage answered.

Most of the guys were really weirded out by what Sage just said and silence brewed in and everyone was staring at Sage and Arizona said, "Too much info, dude."

"What? It's true. I don't really care that much for sleeping in my clothes. Just me and my white fur." Sage replied.

Shao did not know what else to say after this and he said, "Before you fill my head with disturbing images, I've got a whole lot of comics in my room, not to mention I've got some moves to show you guys."

It wasn't long until they read some of Shao's comics and there all involve some serious manga and action comics that they couldn't get enough of and when Sage read one of them, he was immediately amazed by one page where this warrior girl was wearing panties and a bra and lets out a sharp howl and he said, "Have you guys ever seen a girl like this in your life?"

Shao knew eaxctly what he meant by this warrior girl and he prevented him from turning the comic to show everyone else, due to the fact that one of the guests is an eight year old white tiger cub that really shouldn't see these images too early and he said, "Just show me instead."

After this, Shao shows them a few mixed martial arts moves where it involves kicking, punching and immediate tackling methods and all of them were amazed by how he does them and Sage said, "You're a mixed martial arts man?"

"Since I was 14, man." Shao replied.

Musaki and Arizona showed Shao some insane kung-fu moves that they've incorporated back at the Jade Palace and Shao, Liu Shang and Taji were completely blown away by how they've got it and Liu Shang asked, "You guys must've broken a sweat at the Jade Palace, huh?"

"Just barely." Arizona answered.

Then, Max shows them a kung-fu move he had invented and when he swung around the tree branches and does a backflip, that really got Taji and Shao hyped up for what he was doing and Samurai, Cody and Tsunami couldn't be more excited for him.

"Man, you've got this down pat." Kango said, happily.

"You just crushed Master Tigress' record for the most moves you've invented." Musaki added.

Max chuckled at this and he said, "I'm having so much fun right now."

After that, things started to wind down as they hung around Shao's room for a while and Musaki asked, "Are you guys excited about tomorrow?"

"I know I am." Arizona added.

Shao lets out a smile and he replied, "I couldn't be any more happier for Mako. My dad always hoped that Mako could find another girl that he would spend the rest of his life with."

"I don't blame you. My mom was the same thing." Kango replied.

Just then, Sage comes into the room with just his underwear and Shao looks up and he was officially mystified by what he just saw and asked, "You better be lucky Max is asleep."

"So? I come with what I want to wear when I'm asleep." Sage added.

Arizona lets out a big sigh, then shook his head and turned back around and said, "I'll leave that alone for now."

"All right, guys. Time for some shuteye. We got a big day tomorrow." Shao replied.

Everyone said 'good night' to each other as they all fell asleep and less than 30 seconds later, someone lets out a fart sound and Shao groans at this and asked, "Arizona?"

"Not me." Arizona replied.

"My bad." Sage replied.

* * *

Thought I would add a little funny part where Sage lets out a little gas. Next up...the day of the wedding!


	16. Life Changing

A little pep talk in the morning of the wedding!

* * *

Chapter 16: Life Changing

Early in the next morning, Mako comes over to Shin Hai's house and as he comes through the front, Shin sits down on the porch and he said, "Morning, party wolf."

Shin's ears perked up as he heard Mako coming by and he lets out a sarcastic chuckle and replied, "Good morning to you too."

"How was everything with the kids?" asked Mako.

Mako satd down next to Shin and then, Shin replied, "Pretty good. Shao's a little chip off the old block."

"Good thing too." Mako replied.

Both of them chuckled to themselves and soon enough, Shin looks up at Mako and said, "Well...this is it, man. The day that you marry the girl of your dreams. Is it sinking in yet?"

"Very much so. I can't imagine anywhere else in the world I would marry my sweet Reiko than here." Mako said.

Shin pats Mako in the back and he said, "I'm happy for you, Mako. If only Sakamoto would be here to see this...he would've been so proud of you."

Mako felt deeply touched by what Shin just said that his brother would've been so happy to see him get married again and he knows that he'll carry his brother's spirit in his heart and said, "Yeah, he would."

"Your brother was like he was my panda brother and I always got used to being a lone wolf; like I really didn't need anyone to care for me. I'm proud to say I was wrong when I met you and Sakamoto. He's always been there for me...and on your wedding day, I know I'll be here for you in every step of the way." Shin replied.

"Thanks, Shin. It means a lot to me." Mako said, with a smile.

Just then, Shin gives Mako a little present and he said, "This is the same one I gave my wife the first time we got married. It's not much, but it's from the heart and I hope when you put this on Reiko, it's a symbol to say your love will last forever until the end of time."

As Mako looks at the silver encrusted bracelet, he can tell that it definitely is a symbol of undying happiness and said, "I'm sure Reiko will love it. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both of them hugged each other and Shin embraced the hug so deeply that he could never let it go. After that, Mako got back up and he said, "I'll go check on the kids."

"All right."

And before he got in the house, he throws Shin Hai's shorts on his face and he said, "You left this at the bar last night."

Shin Hai looks at his shorts and realizes that he did come back home without his pants again and said, "I have a feeling pants and I don't get along."

"Especially when you've had one too many." Mako replied, with a chuckle.

* * *

Just to be clear...Mako never drinks. Never. Next up...the wedding will commence!


	17. The Wedding

Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Mako and Reiko are finally getting...well, you know!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wedding

Later in the morning, everyone in the entire Shanghai Secluded Valley made their way to the temple to witness this amazing and beautiful moment that puts them in simple happiness; the day that Mako and Reiko are finally getting married. Buzzing in with plenty full of excitement, exhiliaration and waiting for happy times to come in the way. Several of the locals of Shanghai Secluded Valley arrived at the temple and of course...Reiko's relatives and Mako's relatives entered in to witness this happy moment come to life.

Everyone's pretty much awaiting for what happens next and Mako looks in the mirror in his room with Musaki and the others, just brimming with anxiety and excitement that this day is actually here. Musaki looks up at his uncle and asked, "How you doing?"

Mako took a few deep breaths and he replied, "Hopefully, I won't faint."

Shin Hai comes up to him and pats him in the back and said, "You won't. Trust me. This is your day and you'll make a great husband."

Kango couldn't agree more because he's very happy for his soon-to-be stepdad and is pretty amazing on how far they've come in a few months and now they're actually gonna be officially together and said, "Yeah, no only that, but you'll make a great stepdad."

"Thanks, Kango. I know that this is one day I'll remember." Mako said, happily.

"By the minute you guys say 'I do'...your family is gonna grow in the best way possible." Arizona said, happily.

"We'll have new brothers." Max said, with excitement.

Shao clears his throat and he looks up at Mako and he could not be any more happier to see him get married again and that this time...it's gonna be the best wedding he'll remember. Arizona looks up at Shao and asked, "What you thinking about?"

"A lot. I hope when I find a girl, I'll have the same memory Mako is gonna have." Shao replied.

"Just make sure you don't have babies on the first meeting." Shin Hai commented.

Shao rolls his eyes and laughed sarcastically at that assumption his dad made and said, "Very funny, dad."

At the bride's room

Reiko was getting really excited that it's all come down to this and as she looked in the mirror with her gown, she could not express more joy and happiness she felt that she's gonna marry the guy she's falling for and one of Reiko's friends said, "I cannot believe that you're gonna start a new life."

"To think that these kids will be lucky to have a new father." Reiko's mother said, happily.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm gonna marry him...so that the kids will have another father figure." Reiko replied.

Another one of Reiko's friends came in to give out her utmost support to her and she hugged them right away and one of them said, "You look so gorgeous."

"Thank you, girls." Reiko replied.

"All the best for our best friend." another friend said.

Reiko then asked them, "Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful." Reiko's mother replied.

"You sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

At the temple

The ushers began escorting both the bride's side and the groom's side to their seats and Mako was standing there on the side of the aisle with Musaki, Arizona, Samurai, Cody, Tsunami and Shin Hai, just waiting for the bride to come out and Mako was most definitely excited to see her, like the wait couldn't come fast enough.

Just then, in comes the flower girl throwing some flowers down on the ground to make it look spectacular and beautiful for the bride to cross through and soon enough, the doors open and in comes the bride and everyone else began to stand up as Reiko and her bridesmaids walk through the aisle and when Mako looked at Reiko and her gown, it was something he couldn't simply turn away and became mesmerized by her beauty.

"Wow..." Mako whispered.

All of her bridesmaids stood to the side and as the music stops, Oak Sung comes by and asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

"Her mother and I do." Reiko's father replied.

Reiko was set to go on, but her father's tug sorta prevented her from going and she whispered, "Baba...let go please."

He quickly lets go and finally stood next to Mako and everyone sat down to their seats and Mako looks at her in the eyes and smiled at her and she smiled back as well. Oak Sung then clears his throat and he said, "We are all gathered here today to join my son Mako Okinawa Bushido-Akio and Reiko Ling Roanoke together in holy matrimony. Indeed that you two have come together...you both have a love for kids, adoption and not to mention...with each other, in which it made your love grow stronger and became your reasons you have fallen for my son. Mako, do you have any words to say?"

"Dad...words can't even express how I feel about this beautiful woman that I'm marrying. From the minute I saw her, I always thought that she was the one for me and at times...my heart has told me that she's that someone for me. Nothing could replace my kids' mother, but I know that you'll be a good mother to them as are to your boys. No one has ever been so important to me that comes in my life and when you came along, it's like I was falling in love all over again and I just...I just knew in my gut instinct that you were the one. My father has told me to never doubt your gut instincts...and he was right. And it's telling me that you're the one. I promise to love, honor, respect and protect you and I would gladly give up my life for you anyday. We may not know where our journey ends, but we know where it begins...and it begins with you." Mako said.

Reiko started to get all choked up after all the things Mako has said and she said, "I also love you as well and I couldn't imagine having anyone else to take the place of my late husband, but I know that the boys need a father and you make a perfect fit. At first, I was pretty scared that I might've made the wrong choice, but my mother has told me to look inside my heart and let it speak for itself if I made the right decision. She was right as well. And I know I will never doubt whatever my heart tells me and if that means I have to spend the rest of my life with the man that I've known for a while, then so be it. I wanna start my journey with you." Reiko added.

Mako smiled at every single word she has said to him and knew that this will be the official start of their lives and Oak Sung said, "May I have the rings please?"

That was Max's cue to deliver the rings to both of them and he gave them both to Oak Sung and gives them to the bride and groom, where Mako places the finger on Reiko's finger and Reiko's ring in Mako's.

"Do you...Reiko Ling Roanoke take Mako to be your husband and promise to love, honor and cherish until the end of your days?" asked Oak Sung.

"I do." Reiko said, looking at Mako.

"And do you...Mako Okinawa Bushido-Akio take Reiko to be your wife and promise to love, honor and cherish until the end of your days?"

"I do." Mako said, looking at Reiko.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the People's Republic of China and everyone at Shanghai Secluded Valley...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oak Sung said, happily.

The panda couple looked into each other's eyes and their lips immediately came closer to theirs as they kissed each other.

"Eeeeewwwwwww!" the kids exclaimed.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Bushido-Akio Roanoke!"

Everyone stood up and cheered for the bride and groom and as they walked out of the temple together, rice were being thrown everywhere and flowers were thrown in as well and when they got out of the temple, they saw a rickshaw coming in just for the two of them and as they got on, they were riding of towards the town with a sign on the back that said 'Just Married'.

It was definitely official...Mako's kids and Reiko's kids are now together and they were definitely happy with the fact that they're a blended family and that they wouldn't have it any other way.

"We oughta get a bigger house." Cody said.

"Bigger rooms even." Kango stated.

* * *

Wasn't that awesome? I'm happy for both Mako an d Reiko! Aren't you? 2 more chapters left!


	18. The Celebration

The after-wedding celebration is here!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Celebration

As nightfall comes, the entire valley is celebrating the married couple's union and Musaki and the gang each got a turn to get their drawings taken with the bride and groom and Musaki couldn't be any more happier that he's got a new aunt and new cousins and really felt like his family's growing so big.

Musaki walked with Arizona and the others and he said, "Holy crap, you guys. That was the coolest wedding in ever!"

"Completely. I'm just happy that Mako and Reiko are officially married." Arizona said, happily.

Taji's tail started wagging like crazy with happiness and that pretty much got Sage noticed and he said, "Dude, why's your tail wagging so fast?"

"It happens when I'm over the moon happy. This wedding got me so excited that I feel like I can burst into a million pieces." Taji replied.

"I don't blame you, Taj. I feel the same way too." Shao said, seeing his tail wag like crazy.

Shin Hai walks over and walks past both of them and he sensed that their tails are wagging so quickly and he lets out a smile and said, "Very excited, aren't ya?"

"You know it." Taji replied.

"You're not the only ones." Shin said, as his tail was also wagging faster.

Liu Shang smiled and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"We come out and celebrate the union and see the bride and groom's first dance together." Shin Hai replied.

"Aw, cool!" everyone exclaimed.

"Let's go see!" Max said, excitedly.

Everyone began to make their way towards parts of the Valley and Shin Hai followed them to make sure they're in the right location and he was pretty happy for Mako. He chuckled softly and said, "Sakamoto...your brother's gonna have a happy life. I know you must be proud of him."

Later on, Mako and Reiko was getting ready to dance the night away as a married couple and as the music begins to play, they started dancing with each other and everyone is being blown away by their amazing dance slow dance.

_You're the sky that I fell through_

_And I remember the view_

_whenever I'm holding you_

_The sun hung from the stray_

_Looking down on the world_

_as it burns over everything_

_Chills run down my spine_

_As our fingers entwined_

_and your sights harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably_

_I can still feel your heart_

_beat fast when you dance with me_

_We got older and I should've known_

_(Didn't you feel the lights)  
I feel colder when I walk alone_

_(Oh, but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_Bombs away_

_Bombs away_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass_

_You'd be North_

_Risk it all_

_cuz I'll catch you when you fall_

_Wherever you will go_

_If my heart was a house_

_You'd be home_

_It makes me smile because you said it best_

_I would clearly feel blessed_

_if the sun rose up from the west_

_Flower on perfume_

_All my clothes smell like you_

_cuz your favorite shade_

_is navy blue_

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own_

_(Didn't you feel the light)_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone_

_(Oh, but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_Bombs away_

_Bombs away_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass_

_You'd be North_

_Risk it all_

_Cuz I'll catch you when you fall_

_Wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house_

_You'd be home_

_If my heart was a house_

_You'd be home_

Everyone looked on as Mako and Reiko danced together and Musaki couldn't be more proud of his uncle for getting remarried and soon enough, all eight of Reiko's kids came together with Mako's 30-plus kids as they watched their parents dance with each other.

Reiko rested her head above Mako's chest as they continued dancing and they were really glad to have this moment to share with for the rest of their lives and they knew that it was just the beginning.

* * *

The song was 'If My Heart Was a House' from Owl City. You gotta love that song! Two more chapters left to go!


	19. The New Unity

We see Mako's family and Reiko's family all forming together as one!

* * *

Chapter 19: The New Unity

As the night went on, Mako and Reiko were really excited to finally become husband and wife and made even more happier was the fact that both kids are finally together as one big family and Reiko called out all of her boys to come in the picture with her and their new stepdad and Mako looks at all of them and said, "This is it. I am now officially your stepfather."

Kango nods his head in agreement and he completely felt like he finally found that father figure he never thought he would get and he said, "And I'm happy that we're your new stepkids."

"Are you and mommy gonna have babies?" asked Zacharias.

Rico elbows Zacharias' arm and he said, "Zach..."

Mako became a little speechless after hearing what Zacharias had just said and he lets out a little chuckle and pats his head and replied, "That's something we have to talk about."

"Don't worry. Zach's full of surprises." Kango stated.

Reiko then comes towards all of her boys and she said, "I hope you boys will be lucky enough to have this moment when you grow older."

"Kango, Rico, Goku, Sosuke, Ziaoping, Zacharias, Shinoda and Rain...I am extremely proud to be your new father." Mako said, happily.

"As are we...dad." Kango replied.

Just then, all of Mako's kids came together alongside Musaki and Arizona and as Reiko looks at them, she couldn't be any more happier than the fact that these kids are getting a mother and she tells them, "I hope that I'll be the best mother to all of you guys."

Bang smiled in response to what she just said and replied, "I believe you already have."

"I just wish I could hug all of you." Reiko added.

Logan takes a look at his siblings and he said, "There is a way...but we wouldn't wanna ruin your dress or anything."

"What's that?" asked Reiko.

Logan began smirking and replied, "We...pile on. It's sorta like a hug...but we each just throw ourselves down to the one that's bound to be piled on."

"Dogpile?" asked Reiko.

"Pretty much." everyone responded.

Reiko wasn't quite sure about this dogpiling thing, but she was willing to give it a chance because they are family now and she said, "All righty."

"Pile on the new mother!" Logan shouts.

All 30-plus sibs piled on their new stepmom and Reiko started laughing and just then, Kango and his sibs wanted to join in on the fun too and Mako looks at them and lets out a chuckle and he said, "Welcome to the family, Reiko...and boys."

They all got off of her and they give Reiko a chance to get up and Max asked, "You okay?"

"Just fine, little Maxie." Reiko replied.

"As far as you know, we're a little crazy at times...but at the end of the day, we are family." Samurai explains.

Sosuke couldn't help but overhear what they just said and he asked, "How crazy?"

Mako replied on that question and said, "You don't know the half of it, son."

Something tells them that this is definitely gonna be the most amazing family they'll ever know, but they're pretty lucky that they're gonna be a part of it. Musaki looks up at his new aunt and he said, "This is the life of the Bushido-Akio's."

"I'm sure that it'll be a lot of fun, love and laughs." Reiko replied.

"Not to mention a whole lot of babysitters." Arizona chimed in.

Max climbs onto Arizona's back and he looks at his wolf brother and said, "This is the best day ever!"

"Ours too." Arizona replied.

Reiko then takes a look at Mako, hanging around some of Reiko's kids and having fun with them and she lets out a smile knowing that she has married to right man to spend the rest of her life with and replied, "Mine too."

* * *

One more chapter left in this story!


	20. Happy Moments

Here it is! The last chapter of this fic!

* * *

Chapter 20: Happy Moments

A day after the wedding, everyone in the entire Shanghai Secluded Valley is still in good spirits over the whole thing and they're still happy for Mako and Reiko's marriage and that they wish them nothing but the best for them. Soon enough, the new married couple were getting ready for their honeymoon to the Valley of Love where they can finally have some alone time.

Mako looks up at his beautiful new wife and he was definitely enamored by her beauty and her eyes were shining so bright that it was like he needed some glasses to prevent himself from being blinded by her radiant beauty. Reiko looked up at Mako and she said, "Yesterday was the best day of my life."

"Mine too." Mako said.

"Mako...how do you feel about going to Japan for our honeymoon?" asked Reiko.

That knocked Mako off of his feet in surprise to know that they're actually going to Japan for their honeymoon and he knows that it's where his heritage was born in and he was definitely at a loss for words after Reiko threw that in and he asked, "Japan?"

"7 whole days with just you and me." Reiko said, happily.

Mako was definitely smiling happily at this and he couldn't be any more excited to be anywhere in the world with his new wife and he comes to her and takes her paws and replied, "There is nothing I love more than just to spend every waking moment with the most beautiful woman that I'm lucky to be married to."

"So is that a yes?" asked Reiko.

Just then, Mako kissed her on the lips and he opened his eyes to hers and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Reiko giggled at this and she said, "I'll take it."

They were totally unaware that Max, Zacharias, Duke, Isaiah and Bakari were listening to every single word they're saying on the other side of the door and Max started snickering softly as Mako and Reiko were kissing and Duke whispered, "When are they gonna kiss?"

"I don't know, but shh!" Max said, whispered.

"What about the kids? This is the first time away from them." Reiko added.

Mako understood what he was saying about all of the kids and he said, "They can head back to the Valley of Peace at my house and Cody will take care of them."

"That sounds like a good idea." Reiko added.

Mako nods his head and he said, "I trust Cody completely. He's like a second father to the kids...even though he does occasionally act a little younger. But for the most part, he's takes good care of them whenever I'm out of town. All we have to do is just focus on ourselves."

Mako kissed her lips again and Reiko seemed at ease with this whole plan and she said, "Mmm...it would be nice. Just you and me..."

They then kissed each other and this time, it equals much more passion and then when she goes at it again, Mako stops her and he whispered in her ear, "Let's wait until we get to our honeymoon suite."

"Honeymoon suite...looking forward to it already." Reiko said, looking into Mako's eyes.

The sound of the younger kids' giggling caught Mako's attention pretty quickly and he lets out an amused sigh and said, "Okay, boys...we can hear you through the other side of the door."

Max was a little surprised to hear that his dad actually knew he was here and he fakes an older Chinese voice saying, "Uh...you must be mistaken, my good man. I am...Master Shifu. Yes, that's right...I am not a snoop unlike young Maximus."

"Nice try, Maximus." Mako said, in a half amused/half stern voice.

Mako then opens the door and sees the other cubs standing there and Max lets out a nervous giggle and Mako smirks at him and tells Max, "And for the record, Master Shifu never says 'my good man' or 'snoop'."

"I told you to pose as Master Tigress." Duke muttered.

Reiko looks in and she looks at all the boys and she asked, "Shouldn't you boys get dressed?"

"Yes, mama." Zacharias said.

All the boys went back to their rooms and Mako looked up at them and said, "You'll have plenty more of that after the honeymoon."

"Do not worry, Mako. I've lived with eight panda cubs for nearly 16 years now and I'm used to that." Reiko assured.

Soon after, Musaki and Arizona bids their friends and relatives goodbye as they head their way back to the Valley of Peace and the rest of Mako's kids and Reiko's kids followed them suit and Shao asked, "You sure you can't stay for another day?"

"Wish we could, but you know Master Shifu." Arizona replied.

Zeke comes over to Musaki and gives him a hug and he had always wished that he would be together with him in the Valley forever and he said, "I just wish you could move to Shanghai with us, Saki."

"I hope so too." Musaki replied.

He looks up to Mako and Reiko and gives them a hug too and he said, "Have fun on your honeymoon to Japan, you guys."

"We will, Saki." Mako added.

"But not too much fun." Kango added.

They all got onto the dragons and waved the rest of the villagers goodbye and Musaki exclaimed, "We'll be looking forward to seeing you again!"

"We'll see you in a week!" Reiko exclaimed.

They all took off as the entire village look on with excitement and happiness and Mako held Reiko's hand and looked at each other as they began a new chapter in their lives as husband and wife.

20 minutes later

After an another exhiliarating ride with the dragons, Musaki, Arizona and the rest of the crew headed back to the Valley of Peace and as they reached the boulder that looks at the view of the Jade Palace, they knew that they've made it back home and Max said, "We're back."

"Yeah, we're back home...Master Maximus." Arizona said, imitating Shifu's voice.

Max laughs sarcastically at this and he said, "Very funny, Arizona."

As everyone headed back to Mako's place, Musaki and Arizona went straight to the Jade Palace with Max to tag along with them and as they headed up the stairs, they only saw Zeng making his way into the Hall of Heroes and Max quickly snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder, which startled the messenger goose.

"Hi, Mr. Zeng!" Max exclaimed, giggling.

Zeng placed his wing above his heart and said, "Max...you almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry. We just came back from Shanghai Secluded Valley." Max answered.

Musaki then smiled and told Zeng everything that had happened at his uncle's wedding and Zeng definitely felt completely thrilled about everything Musaki explained and said, "That's wonderful. I wish them the best of luck."

"Thanks, Zeng." Musaki replied.

"Do you have any kids?" asked Max.

Zeng was definitely shocked and nervous to even answer that question to Max and all he could do is let out a shy chuckle and said, "Well...that's kinda personal, don't ya think?"

"But you do have kids, right?" asked Max.

"Um...not right now."

"Bummer."

They heard someone coming out of the Hall of Heroes and soon enough, it was Master Shifu coming in and he looks up at Max and he said, "I think that's enough questions for Zeng, Max."

"Okay." Max replied.

Then, Shifu turned to Zeng and he added, "That'll be all."

Zeng flies away for a while and Arizona looks up at Shifu and he said, "How's it going, Master Shifu?"

"Pretty good. If you want to know where the others are, most of the Five are out of town except for Monkey, Tigress and Viper." Shifu replied.

"So, it's just Po, Crane and Mantis?" asked Musaki.

Max lowered his ears down after knowing that Tigress is still here and said, "And I thought my day was gonna get better."

Shifu sighed and then looks up at Max and said, "You won't be seeing much of her, though. She's on punishment for nearly attacking 15 kids in the Valley."

"What did she do? What did she do?" asked Max, excitedly.

Arizona clears his throat and he said, "I'll take him up to the barracks. He's kinda tired after that dragon flight."

"I'm not sleepy." Max said.

After Arizona and Max made their way inside, Shifu turned to Musaki and asked, "Where are Mako and Reiko?"

"They're honeymooning in Japan for a week." Musaki replied.

Shifu lets out a smile and asked, "They must be having a good time, I assume?"

Musaki smiles and looks at the sky and replied, "Let's just say they're at their happiest moment right now."

In Japan

Reiko and Mako walked into a village room where the view is overlooking the beautiful mountains of Japan and even that didn't take away the beauty that Mako is seeing...his new mate. He wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her in the lips with much passion as both tongues were dancing around each other.

"One sec." Reiko said.

Just then...she slowly closed the door to their room and Reiko whispered in his ear, "Now I'm ready."

* * *

Got a little extreme on that last part, huh? Well, you'll know what happens next, so I thought I end this fic with that. I'd like to thank you guys for reading, subscribing and favoring it! I'll make some more pretty soon, so until then...AniUniverse is O-U-T!


End file.
